Um ihnen zu danken
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Es geht schnell, viel zu schnell. Kaum ein Augenaufschlag und schon ist der Mensch den du liebst nicht mehr da.  Eine traurige Gooseaufgabe vom Rudel:GOOSE!Ich hätte gern eine Charakterdeath-Fic.  Snape/Hermine 1000 Wörter, sehr düster.


Edit: O.o Au weia! Jetzt sehe ich erst das die Trennzeichen zwischen den Abschnitten garnicht übernommen hat ^^

Deswegen der Kommi das es zusammenhangslos wäre +_+ Sorry alle... war nicht so beabsichtigt!

OoOoOoOoOo

Um ihnen zu danken...

Er stand vor dem Spiegel und wusch sich das Gesicht.

Die Schüler waren heute wieder anstrengend gewesen.

Er trocknete sich das Gesicht ab und massierte sich dabei die Schläfen, hoffte das die Schmerzmittel bald ihre Wirkung zeigten.

Als er das Handtuch ablegte, stieß er versehentlich einen ihrer Parfumflakons vom Waschbeckenrand.

„Oh Mist.", knurrte er und sah das er in den Mülleimer gefallen war.

Er wühlte sich durch die ganzen Kosmetiktücher, mit denen der Mülleimer gefüllt war, und schließlich fand er den Flakon.

Beim herausziehen stieß er gegen etwas anderes.

Neugierig lupfte er ein paar Tücher beiseite und riss Überrascht die Augen auf.

Ein Schwangerschaftstest.

Mit spitzen Fingern nahm er den Test hoch und drehte ihn um.

„Was soll das denn bedeuten?" brummelte er und suchte nach der Verpackung.

Als er sie gefunden hatte las er kurz und ließ dann beide Teile fallen.

Sie war schwanger.

OoOoOoOoOo

Es ging viel zu schnell.

Harry schlug auf dem Boden auf, rollte sich ab, sprang auf und drehte sich um.

Glas splitterte, er hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen und duckte sich.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte er nur noch Stille, und etwas, was im Wind flatterte.

Er senkte seine Arme und starrte entsetzt auf das zerbrochene Glasfenster.

Ein abgerissener Vorhang flatterte im Wind.

„SEVERUS!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Er sah in ihre Schock geweiteten Augen.

Sein Herz blieb stehen.

Langsam wurden ihre Augen trüb und wie in Zeitlupe knickten ihre Knie ein, sie sackte zu Boden.

Hinter ihr stand er, grinste ihn dreckig an und rannte weg.

Er sah zu Boden.

Hermione!

Er fiel auf die Knie und rüttelte an ihr, drückte sie an sich.

Hinter ihm polterten Potter und Weasley die Treppe hoch.

„Severus, was? Oh Merlin HERMIONE!" brüllte Weasley und stürzte sich neben ihm zu Boden.

Potter und rannte los.

Weasley strich Hermione ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und begann zu schluchzen.

Severus starrte in ihre Augen, ihre rehbraunen, nun so kalten und leblosen Augen.

„Wach auf.", murmelte er. „wach auf, NUN MACH SCHON WACH AUF!" schrie er.

Schon wieder. Er hatte schon wieder die Frau die er liebte verloren.

Heiße Tränen der Wut rannen über sein Gesicht.

Warum Hermione?

Sie war doch so jung, sie gehörte doch ihm.

Noch vor Sekunden hatte sie ihm zugerufen das er auf sich aufpassen solle, das sie heute Abend eine Überraschung für ihn hätte.

Er wusste es doch längst, das sie Schwanger war.

Er hatte den Test im Müll gefunden.

Und jetzt war sie tot.

Beide waren tot.

Sie und sein Kind.

Er sah Ron mit leerem Blick an und übergab ihm vorsichtig Hermiones Körper.

„Severus, was hast du vor?" krächzte Ron und nahm sie vorsichtig entgegen.

Severus sagte nichts, er nahm Hermiones Zauberstab aus ihrer schlaffen Hand und steckte ihn sich in die Brusttasche.

Langsam, mit abgehakten Schritten wankte er in Richtung Tür.

„Severus, bleib hier, Harry schafft das!" rief Ron.

Doch Severus ignorierte ihn.

Etwas zerbrach.

Wieder einmal.

Er brüllte laut auf und rannte die Treppe hoch.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry stürzte durch die Tür.

„Expelliarmus!" brüllte er.

Sofort flog der Todesser schreiend nach hinten weg, krachte gegen ein großes Fenster, dessen Scheiben bedrohlich knackten.

Geschickt fing Harry den Zauberstab auf und zerbrach ihn in einer Hand.

Der Todesser kicherte dreckig und versuchte einen Schritt vom Fenster weg zu machen.

„Habe ich deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin erwischt? Wie schade, ein Bastard weniger der unser Blut verschmutzt."

Harry ließ den zerbrochenen Stab zu Boden fallen.

„bleib ja da stehen du dreckiger kleiner wurm! Inzest Krüppel wie du sind der Grund warum unsere Welt zu Grunde geht." zischte er, hob seinen Stab um ihn zu fesseln, doch plötzlich wurde er beiseite gestoßen.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ein Kühler Herbstwind ließ sie bibbernd über den Rasen gehen.

Ginny klammerte sich an Harrys Arm.

Ron hielt einen großen Blumenstrauß in der Hand.

Als sie ankamen kniete Ginny sich sofort hin und zupfte das Laub von dem großen Grabstein.

„Hallo ihr beiden," flüsterte sie und zog einen Lappen aus ihrer Tasche um den Buch förmigen Marmorblock zu polieren.

Harry und Ron blieben hinter ihr stehen und beobachteten wie sie das Grab sauber machte, und mit den beiden redete, als wären sie noch da.

„Oh Hermione, du hättest es sehen sollen. Er hat sich an den Tisch geklammert, sich laaaangsam hochgezogen und dann ist er tatsächlich zwei Schritte gelaufen. Und er sah so süß aus mit der Häschenmütze die Mum für ihn gestrickt hat. Na gut, wahrscheinlich wird er sie in 16 Jahren dafür hassen wenn wir die Fotos auf seinem Geburtstag für eine Collage verwursten, aber egal. Es ist sooo süß!"

Sie stand langsam auf und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Mum lässt dich grüßen. Und Luna auch, und eigentlich alle. Wir vermissen dich." schniefte sie und klammerte sich an Harrys Arm.

Ein Jahr war es jetzt her.

Harry kniete sich hin und zog ein kleines Buch unter dem Grabstein hervor, tauschte es aus gegen ein anderes.

„Diesen Monat habe ich euch eine Abhandlung über neue Entdeckungen der Verwendung von Drachenblut mitgebracht." sagte er leise, richtete sich auf und klopfte ein wenig Erde von dem anderen Buch. „Ihr mögt ja solche langweiligen Schmöker. Grüßt bitte meine Mum und Mione, grüß du meinen Dad. Und Fred... und Tonks und Remus..."

Ron bückte sich und legte den Blumenstrauß auf den Grabstein.

Immer wieder las er die Zeilen durch.

Hermione und Severus Snape.

Es tat ihm auch nicht mehr so doll weh das zu lesen.

„Ich habe sie geliebt." flüsterte er als sie gingen.

Harry und Ginny legten ihm beide einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Sie hat dich auch geliebt, aber ihr Herz gehörte ihm."

OoOoOoOoOo

„Professor Snape?"

„Was wollen sie Granger?"

„Mit ihnen reden. Wie geht es ihrer Halsverletzung?"

„Bestens, und jetzt lassen sie mich in Frieden."

„Ich denke nicht. Ich habe ihnen etwas zu lesen mitgebracht, natürlich weiß ich das die ihren Hals nicht bewegen dürfen und ihre Schultern auch nicht, also habe ich ihnen noch eine Buchstütze mitgebracht. Umblättern können sie bestimmt noch selbst, und wenn nicht, sagen sie nur ein Wort, ich werde ihnen helfen."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Gehen sie zu Potter und Weasley und feiern sie seinen grandiosen Sieg."

„Aber wie soll ich denn feiern, wenn ich weiß das der eigentliche Held, den nie jemand gesehen hat nicht mit feiert?"

„Miss Granger, Ich bin keine Hauselfe. Gehen sie zu ihren Freunden, oder gehen sie in die Bibliothek und üben sie schon mal für ihr Examen oder was auch immer. Ich will niemanden sehen."

„Oh, ich denke schon das sie ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen könnten."

„Falsch gedacht. Und jetzt gehen sie."

„Nein, ich denke wenigstens einer sollte sich um sie sorgen. Immerhin haben sie so großes geleistet."

„Gern geschehen! Gehen sie jetzt?"

„Nein."

„Warum nehmen sie meine Hand?"

„Um ihnen zu danken."

„Gehen sie jetzt"

„Nein, niemals."


End file.
